Organized Chaos
by Raynebow-kitten
Summary: Ethan Raynes daughter comes to Sunnydale to free her dad and get revenge . Finding help in the somewhat unlikley form of Warren Meers.
1. Default Chapter

**Organized Chaos **_part 1 _  
  
  
  
Summary: Ethan's daughter turns up in Sunnydale looking for revenge. 

 She needs Warren's help but how far will she go to get it?   
Pairing: Warren Mears/OC some Buffy /Spike  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, I earn nothing,   
  
  
  
Buffy wandered the graveyard, stake in hand, though she doubted she  
would need it. It was Halloween and most vampires and demons took the night  
off. Still she wouldn't put it past her  
'arch nemesis's..ese' to try  
and pull some lame stunt. Part of her  
wished they would, they might be annoying but at least they were a diversion  
from her memories of the whole, being pulled out of heaven and waking up in a  
coffin thing. She walked past the crypt  
that Spike (her other diversion) had made his home and considered going in  
before mentally kicking herself 'stop thinking about the blood sucking fiend'  
She turned to find Spike standing right behind her. She jumped before she could stop herself. A reaction that obviously amused the vampire  
greatly,  
  
"Bit old for knock door run aren't we pet?"  
  
He flicked his cigarette butt to the ground,   
  
"You might as well come in. Nothings happening out there."  
  


Buffy followed him into the crypt and sat down.  
  
"So love. What were you doing hanging around my crypt on my night off? If you're not more careful people will talk."  
  
The suggestive tone in his voice and wry half smile he wore got to her more than she was willing to admit, to him or to herself.  
  
"It's too quiet I don't like it. Whenever things get quiet it usually means something nasty is right aroundthe corner"  
  
Spike took a long drink from his hipflask.  
  
"It's always quiet on Halloween. Just take the night off and enjoy it. Drink?"  
  
Buffy shook her head   
  
"Last time we drank together I wound up a member of the kitten liberation front. Besides it's not always quiet on Halloween. I seem to remember coming over all damsel in distress after hiring a costume from Ethan Rayne. Xander can still fire a semi automatic with deadly accuracy."  
  
She considered for a moment  
  
"Then again he might just say that for Anya's benefit."  
  
Spike sat beside her,  
  
" Yeah and you sent that guy packing. Didn't soldier boy take him of to some military prison"  
  
Buffy smiled and allowed herself to relax a little.  
  
"I guess. Who else would be dumb enough to break the Halloween rule? It's not like anyone else around here is big with the chaos worshiping."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
A lone girl stands in the alley besides the bronze. Her dark brown hair blowing over her face, cell phone to her ear.   
  
"Doe's it sound like it worked… I hate being stood up"  
  
A noise at the far end of the alley told her she was not alone.  
  
"That might be him. I'll call you back"  
  
She made her way down the dark alley, slowly not wanting to take any chances. This was Sunnydale after all.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
She found herself face to face with a particularly ugly chaos demon. It took a step toward her drawing itself up to its full height, the artificial rays of the distant streetlamp reflected in its soulless eyes as slime oozed from its antlers. It bore its teeth in what looked like a smile.  
  
"Welcome to the hell mouth Miss Rayne"  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Back at Scooby central, otherwise known as Buffy's living room, Willow and Dawn sat on the couch eating potato chips and watching possibly the lamest horror movie ever made.  
  
"Oh that would so never happen. Why are all the girls in these movies always total idiot's?"  
  
Willow grabbed another handful of chips from the bowl on the coffee table, before answering assuredly,  
  
"Because they're made by men, who get off on the helpless thing. Makes them feel Butch"  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes,  
  
"Men are pig's. Why do we even find them attractive?"  
  
Willow patted her young friends shoulder fondly.  
  
"You're askin the wrong girl Dawny."  
  
Laughing dawn reached over to get the remote from the table.  
  
"You wanna see what else is on? This movies kinda boring me."  
  
"I thought you were desperate to see it, being the only person in your class aloud to watch it and all."  
  
Dawn shrugged,  
  
"Nah, when you've hung out with a vampire, been used as a sacrifice by a hell God and come 'this close' to being queen of a demon realm. Horror movies really not that disturbing."  
  
She flicked through the channels, Lame horror movie, another lame horror movie, infomercial, Simpson's Halloween special, _free porn. _Dawn's eyes went wide as Willow grabbed the remote and hit the off button.  
  
Dawn didn't quite know what to do with herself.  
  
"Now _that _was disturbing."  
  
  



	2. Part 2

Organized chaos Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: Still own nothing. No money comes my way for doing this.  
  
AN,  My muse lives for reviews if you want more, let me know If you don't ask you don't get lol.   
  
  


Willy's bar was dark and noisy. Demons of various types were gathered in groups. Some were playing pool others arguing amongst themselves as to whether taking the night off was a good idea. Some of them seemed to think it was the perfect opportunity to catch the slayer off guard. The more hard core traditionalists of the demon world seemed to take this as a personal insult. One picked up a young vampire and threw him onto a table in the middle of the room. This appeared to end the argument. At a table in the back of the room three humans let out sighs of relief.  
  
"I told you coming here was a bad idea"   
  
Jonathan regarded Warren accusingly  
  
"If I didn't know better I'd say you wanted to get us killed"  
  
Warren rolled his eyes, speaking as though Jonathan was a particularly slow child,  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you? If we're gonna rule this town we have to get these guys to accept us as part of the evil crowd. Halloween's their night off. Why do you think we came here tonight? They can't harm us, it's against the rules…"  
  
His voice trailed off as his eyes moved over the bar.  
  
"Is that like a union thing?"  
  
Andrews voice was genuinely curious, though he half expected a slap round the back of the head. None came;  
  
"Warren?"  
  
Jonathan and Andrew turned cautiously to see what had distracted their self-proclaimed leader.  
  
"Cool a Chaos demon! You hardly ever see those. Even in Sunnydale!"  
  
Although the chaos demon had Andrew awe struck Jonathan doubted that was the reason for Warrens distraction. He seemed far more interested in the girl that was standing next to it. The words escaped Jonathan's lips before he could stop them,  
  
"Eww. Do you think they're like… a couple? Cause that's just gross"  
  
When Warren didn't answer Jonathan seized the rare opportunity to take a dig.  
  
"Although if she's willing to stoop as low as that, you might have a shot"  
  
Big mistake. Warrens icy glare didn't need to be backed up with words. Where Warrens concerned a look can voice a thousands threats.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"So what's the security like at this compound"  
  
She took a long drink of whatever it was the chaos demon had handed her. She considered asking what it was but figured it was probably best if she didn't know.   
  
"Tight! They have every angle covered"  
  
She laughed.  
  
"Please the government never has every angle covered. If they did we wouldn't even know where he is. Now you tell me everything you know and I'll figure a way to get my dad outta there and back here."  
  
The demon sighed resignedly, it was impossible but he may as well tell her. Besides if he didn't and she was anything like Ethan she probably had  
rather painful ways of making him talk.  
  
"OK. There are armed guards at every entrance and probably on every door inside the complex."  
  
She shrugged,  
  
"So! A little mojo the guards take a nap. Steel a key card. Carefully extract the codes from their sleepy little brains. Job done"  
  
The Demon laughed. She hated being laughed at; the look of icy malice in her eyes stopped the demons laughter dead 'She's Ethan's daughter  
alright' he thought to himself.  
  
"I told you they have it covered. Every guard is protected with an anti magick spell."   
  
She thought for a minute   
  
"OK. So I put a spell on myself. They can't catch what they can't see"  
  
The demon shook his head.  
  
"All the doors have sensors that detect mystical energy"  
  
She clenched her fist and downed the rest of her drink in one.  
  
"Bloody marvellous! Well at least getting the key card shouldn't be a problem. Haven't picked a pocket for a while but there's no shame in dipping into the classics"  
  
"I think the guard will notice you. There being no one else for miles around."  
  
She smiled wickedly.  
  
"I'm actually counting on it."  
  
She took some money from her pocket as Willy refilled her glass.  
  
"It's all in the distraction. And trust me I have fool proof ways of distracting men."  
  
Willy The bar tender leant over handing her her drink and smirking wildly  
  
"I'd say you do. You've hooked those losers without even trying"  
  
He indicated the table at the back of the bar where the trio were sitting. She glanced over quickly before turning to Willy.  
  
"So are they powerful or just plain stupid?"  
  
Willy smirked it wasn't often someone asked him for information without threatening him with physical violence.  
  
"They have a bit of power between the three of them, but only minor league. They've pulled a few pranks around town. The demons around here mostly tolerate them because the slayers so busy being pissed at them; she's not bothering so much about the demon folk. Although some of the guys got a little rowdy when the idiots made that invisibility ray. An invisible slayer is a dangerous slayer."  
  
She was a little confused..   
  
"I thought you said they were minor league. Invisibility's pretty advanced magick"  
  
Willy leant further in conspiratorially   
  
"Well that's another thing that bug's my regulars. Magick would have been worth something but they use."  
  
He lowered his voice to a barely audible whisper  
  
"S .C .I .E .N .C .E"  
  
She was suddenly very curious. She leaned closer to Willy her voice low,  
  
"Are you saying those guys can make a person invisible without using any magick?"  
  
Willy looked nervous it had been a while since a woman had been this close to him. Apart from the slayer but that usually hurt.  
  
"Er yeah. Pretty distasteful huh?"  
  
She feigned sincerity,  
  
"Oh completely"  
  
She turned her head to look in the trios' direction, her eyes meeting Warrens. She smiled sweetly and he looked away, a little to quickly to  
appear casual.  
  
"You know what my demon friend?"  
  
The chaos demon looked at her questioningly. She continued to watch Warren 'obviously the leader'. Taking her cell phone from her pocket she turned towards the door.   
  
"This is going to be easier than we thought"  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Dude! She's like,  
smiling at you."  
  
Andrew leant across the table towards Warren. Excitement clearly etched in his voice.  
  
"Do you think so?"  
  
Warren asked trying to sound nonchalant and failing. Jonathan chipped in,  
  
"Maybe she was smiling at me. You think of that?"  
  
Warren and Andrew looked at him as if he had two heads  
  
"What? It could happen."  
  
Warren was about to make his usual sarcastic come back when…  
  
"Hey! Where did she go?"  
  
Andrew questioned aloud. Not noticing the urgent glances his companions made towards the bar where the chaos demon stood drinking alone.  
  
"Well look's like she maybe wasn't so keen on either of you"  
  
Warren looked rather disgruntled  
  
"Whatever. I'm going to the bathroom!"  
  
He stood and downed his drink. Jonathan lowered his voice to a hoarse whisper.  
  
"You can't just leave us here alone"  
  
"Cool down sparky remember its Halloween they can't touch you."  
  
He left Jonathan and Andrew at the table, huddled together close enough to exude fear to the rest of the bars clientele. .A vampire leaning against the wall a few feet away glared at them menacingly and made his way toward them. He might not be able to kill them but there was nothing in the rules  
that said he couldn't mess with their heads a little.  
  
"You know, we don't like your kind in here"  
  
They gulped in unison. Feeling less like evil geniuses and more like frightened little boys by the nanosecond.   
  
"Is there a problem here?"  
  
The vampire, Jonathan and Andrew turned to see the girl from the bar approaching. The boys looked at each other with equal amounts of relief and confusion. The vampire looked her up and down, she was clearly human and, he thought, kinda tasty looking. He was about to give his usual well-rehearsed routine, flash fangs, thinly veiled threat, and attempt at being sexy and charismatic. When a voice inside his  
head stopped him.  
  
'Back off! I don't share my toys with dead guys'  
  
He did as he was told, though he wasn't sure why. She was certainly a little more powerful than your average human.   
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
A lone figure, clad in robes of deep red, stands before the circle of worshippers.  
  
"Miss Rayne has arrived at the hellmouth. She is confident that the High priest will be back with us soon"  
  
One of the group stepped forward.  
  
"Then we are to wait?"  
  
The first figure, temporary leader of the cult. Smiled and raised his hood.  
  
"I think we should give the slayer a taste of things to come. Prepare the summoning ritual."  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Warren made his way back across the bar from the bathroom, cursing himself inwardly 'idiot turning into a gooey wreck just because some girl smiles you' He was lost in his thoughts when he returned to the table only to see HER. Sitting in the chair next to his. And talking to Jonathan and Andrew. She looked up meeting his deep brown eyes with her green ones.  
  
"Hi, you must be Warren"  
  
He just about managed to hide his surprise and delight.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I'm Katherine. Hope you don't mind me butting in like this."  
  
Warren sat down,   
  
"No of cause not. But doesn't your chaos demon mind."  
  
Katherine smiled and shrugged,   
  
"Nah, One of my dad's minions, he does as he's told"  
  
She took in the impressed looks that each of them adopted, Warren's fading first, then Jonathan's. Andrew, well it took a little longer.  
  
"You're father has minion's"  
  
Andrew was certainly making no effort to hide his adoration.  
  
"Yeah a few"  
  
Now it was Jonathan's turn to play fan boy,  
  
"Wow! What is he like a warlock?"  
  
This was so easy it took all her strength not to laugh,  
  
"Yeah, but that's not why he has minion's. He's the high priest of an order of chaos worshippers. Or at least he was. So what brings three decidedly human guys to this hellhole? According to Willy you guys are top of the slayers hit list"  
  
Warren smiled and leant towards her,  
  
"Well I'm not sure about top, but we're up there"  
  
Jackpot. When in doubt, go for the ego. Katherine scores a hat trick. Now all she had to do was convince them to help her. With a bit of coaxing they would probably do it for her. Then her dad would be back and between the two of them Ripper and that little bitch of a slayer would never know what hit them.  
  



End file.
